Eric's Crush
by hydejackie4ever
Summary: Just a very short fic...Eric has a little crush. J/H


Title: Eric's crush  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Eric just got home from dropping his mom off for her shift at the hospital. He jogged down the basement steps, hoping to find someone there to hang out with. It wasn't an unreasonable expectation. His friends tended to hang out in the basement at random times, whether he was there or not.  
  
Unfortunately, the basement was empty. He walked over to the freezer to grab a Popsicle.  
  
Damn! Only four left. He moved the box to the very bottom of the freezer, attempting to hide them from everyone.  
  
He sat down on the couch and turned on the TV to kill time until someone showed up to join him.  
  
His ears perked up as he heard rustling noises coming from Hyde's bedroom.  
  
Then he distinctly heard Jackie moan "Oooooooooo Steven'  
  
His eyes bulged as he realized what was going on. He turned off the TV.  
  
He heard something crash to the floor. Then Jackie giggling.  
  
He got up from his chair and casually walked back by the shower so he could hear better.  
  
He heard a zipper.  
  
Then some groaning.  
  
'Oh Jackie...Yes.'  
  
Eric inched closer to the door.  
  
'OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH' Jackie moaned.  
  
He heard sheets rustling, then the rhythmic squeaking of the mattress.  
  
'AHHHHH!' Eric screamed in his head. 'What I am doing?'  
  
He ran upstairs to the kitchen. He paced around in front of the refrigerator for a while. He made a sandwich. He read the newspaper that Red had left on the kitchen table at breakfast.  
  
Finally he decided it was safe to go back down in the basement. He REALLY hoped that someone else was down there this time.  
  
DAMN! Still empty. Where is everyone?  
  
He sat on the couch and turned on the TV again.  
  
He heard someone behind him.  
  
He whipped around and saw Jackie walking toward the freezer. She was wearing Hyde's Led Zeppelin t-shirt, and nothing else.  
  
"Um, nice t-shirt," Eric said, uncomfortably.  
  
"Thanks. Steven gave it to me for my birthday."  
  
"What?" Eric exclaimed. "That's his favorite one..."  
  
"I know," she smiled. "Isn't he sweet?"  
  
First Kelso, now Hyde? God, what did his friends see in her?  
  
Jackie opened the freezer and leaned all the way inside.  
  
'She must be reaching for the Popsicle box...'  
  
She was on her tiptoes. Her t-shirt was riding up farther and farther as she tried to reach the bottom of the freezer. It was just barely covering her bottom.  
  
'Good god what a marvelous pair of...'  
  
Jackie popped back out of the freezer with two Popsicles. "You know, you're almost out of these," she said looking right at Eric, who was still staring at her ass.  
  
He blushed. Caught in the act!  
  
She skipped back to Hyde's room and shut the door.  
  
Eric's mind drifted back to that day in the attic, with Hyde, when they were talking about Jackie, picturing her in that hula outfit. Damn! She IS hot. It's like she has some kind of hot girl evil powers...  
  
He slipped into a daydream.  
  
~*~  
  
"Nice t-shirt Jackie"  
  
"Thanks. You want it?" she said as she pulled her Led Zeppelin t-shirt off and threw it at him. It landed on his head, blocking his view of her naked body.  
  
He reached up and started to pull the t-shirt off his face.  
  
~*~  
  
He snapped back to reality when he heard Jackie's voice. "That is so cold!"  
  
DAMN! I was just getting to the good part!  
  
He heard Hyde laughing.  
  
Then Jackie moaning.  
  
He looked up at the TV, attempting to distract himself, but it wasn't on. Wait, he didn't remember turning it off...  
  
He thought heard struggling noises. He was starting to get a little concerned when he heard Hyde groan "Oh god... Jackie!"  
  
Geez! Did they ever stop?  
  
Would he, if he was in there with Jackie?  
  
Wait, what was wrong with him?  
  
Suddenly he found himself standing outside Hyde's door again. He didn't even know how he got back there.  
  
He noticed that Hyde's door didn't fit on the hinges perfectly. He hesitated for a minute and then leaned in to peek through the small crack between the door and the wall.  
  
Jackie was lying on Hyde's bed. He was pretty sure that she was naked, but Hyde's damn wool blanket was bunched up on the side of the bed, blocking part of his view.  
  
He could see her legs though. Those legs. She had orange Popsicle juice running down her thigh.  
  
Then, suddenly, Hyde came down on top of her.  
  
Eric quickly pulled away. He wasn't sure if he wanted to see THAT.  
  
"Eric!" Fez scolded. "Scoot over. I can't see!"  
  
Eric had been so intent on spying on Jackie he hadn't even heard Fez come into the basement.  
  
He heard rustling inside Hyde's room.  
  
The door swung open. Hyde was standing there wrapped in a sheet.  
  
Eric looked past him, back into the room, he couldn't' t help himself. There was no sign of Jackie though.  
  
"What the hell are you two doing back here?" he demanded.  
  
"Um..." Eric stumbled.  
  
"I was just..." Fez started.  
  
Hyde cut them off. "Get the hell out of here man!"  
  
He took a Jimmy Page poster off his wall and hung it over the crack they had been peeping through.  
  
"If I catch either one of you back here again, I'm gonna kick both of your asses!" He slammed the door in their faces.  
  
"Nice going Eric! Now I will never get to see Jackie naked!" Fez yelled as he stormed out of the basement.  
  
Eric ran up the steps to look for Donna. Temporary insanity. That's all it was. He didn't even like brunettes. He was a red head kind of guy. 


End file.
